


Breaking Point

by redcandle17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - Martin
Genre: Crossdressing, Humiliation, Multi, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asha tries to make Tristifer fall out of love with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

She needed Tristifer Botley, else Asha might have shoved him overboard by now. He had long worn away any trace of childhood affection she'd had left for him. He pursued her relentlessly, not giving up when she bloodied him, or even when she took Qarl the Maid to bed, knowing Tris was holding vigil outside her door.

This was the worst yet, sailing with her on _Black Wind_ instead of captaining his own ship. No decent ironman would allow his second to sail his ship while he was able to steer. But Tris was no decent ironman. That was his other problem. Even if Asha had wanted him, he was too weak to be her consort.

"Geld him," Theon suggested.

Would that she could. She needed Tristifer's ship and his men and the weight of having the rightful Lord Botley behind her cause. Asha stared at her cause. He looked better than he had when she'd ransomed him from Roose Bolton's dungeon, but he was still frail. He looked more like Theon's ghost than like the brother she'd left at Winterfell.

"Take a long walk on deck and send me Tris."

Theon had given her an idea. She could not geld Tris, but she could unman him in another way. She retrieved the toy that had been given to her as a joke and placed it on her bed where Tris would not be able to miss it.

"Asha, you sent for me?"

"Aye. Tris, in truth, I've rejected you because my tastes are unusual and I don't think you share them."

"I'll do anything for you. I've told you so a hundred times. Why do you doubt my sincerity? Let me prove my devotion to you now, my lady."

Asha hid a grimace. That was another of his faults, speaking like a greenlander milksop. She picked up the dildo and waved it at him. "You'd really let me fuck you with this?"

Tristifer looked queasy at the sight of the large black cock. "If that is your desire. I am yours to do with as you will."

Asha could have hit him. She popped her head out the door and shouted at a passing sailor to fetch her Theon. Then she turned to Tris with a smile. "You don't mind if Theon watches us, do you?"

Tristifer's eyes widened with shock. "He is your brother."

"Brothers often share whores. Why should this be any different?"

Tris did not seem to realize she'd likened him to a whore. He nodded his assent.

"You said to take a long walk and now you call me back," Theon complained when he arrived.

"I have a treat for you, little brother." Asha pushed him into the only chair in the small cabin. "Something that will put color back in your cheeks."

Tristifer still hadn't broken by the time Asha was done strapping the dildo to her hips. She tried yet another thing she hoped would drive him away. "I want you to wear this dress."

He looked at the dress like it was a live snake, looked at Theon, and looked at the door. Asha's heart soared - then crashed as Tris meekly began to take off his clothes. He put on the dress she'd given him without complaint.

Theon laughed and Asha nearly joined in. Tris looked ridiculous. He stood there bravely though. Asha almost felt guilty. Almost. "I want to see you suck Theon, Tris. It'll make me wet as the sea."

"I...Asha..."

"It's all right if you don't love me, Tris. We'll still be friends."

"It's my cock," Theon said. "I'll say who sucks it."

Asha unlaced her brother's breeches one-handed, the way she'd done the first day they met as adults. "All cocks in my cabin belong to me." Theon was hard after just a few strokes. "Tris, come here."

Tristifer crouched before Theon and hesitantly began to suck his cock. Asha nearly growled in frustration. Was there nothing the man wouldn't do. She lathered her dildo with fish oil from the lamp and knelt behind him. She expected him to jump up and flee when she pressed the realistically-carved head into him, but he did no such thing.

If she had wanted a bed slave, there would have been no one better suited than Tristifer. However she did not need or want a slave. She gestured for Theon to put his ear to her mouth and whispered an order to him. He was disappointed he'd been interrupted early, but he obeyed her.

His mouth now free, Tristifer cried out loudly as she fucked him. It wasn't all in pain either. It was just her luck that he'd enjoy it. If the next plan failed too, she might just have to throw him overboard after all.

Qarl and half a dozen other men entered the cabin. They'd been talking among themselves but they fell silent at the sight that greeted them. Then they began to laugh. One volunteered to be next at her mercy and another asked for a taste of Tristifer's "sweet lordly arse."

That broke Tristifer. He would not look at anyone. Asha sent the men from her quarters, including Theon, and detached herself from Tris. She handed him his clothes. "You should transfer to your own ship, or there'll be no end to the teasing."

"That would be best, Lady Asha," he said quietly, coolly.

Finally. Still, it was with a guilty heart rather than a triumphant one that Asha watched him leave.


End file.
